Vespers Goodbye
by storming-wolf
Summary: Slowly, yet quickly, my life slipped from my grasps. Soon, it would leave me faster then it had entered. To everyone I loved, and to everyone who loved me, this is my Vespers Goodbye. Rated T for character death.
1. Wanting to die

So I wrote this when I was bored during social studies class. I'm gonna updat What I Almost Lost after I publish this. The next chapter will be fast forwarded to 2012 in the end.

Why did I write a story about Nick dying...I really dont know.

ANYWAY.................ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**NICK'S POV**

From the time my mom took me to the doctor on November 16th, 2005, I knew my life would never be the same. I felt myself weakening from the inside as I went on everyday.

My heart and soul wants to fight this disease, but my mind doesn't. To my mind, I'll never win battle. They told me I would get better. They tell me that everyday, but I knew I wasn't. I'm getting weaker. I've shown my fear to this disease and it's taken me over.

All the blood they drew from me was crazy. I now called the nurses and doctors 'vampires' from what they did. I had bruises. Bruises from all of the blood they took from me and the others I had no idea how they got there.

They medicine they gave me made me feel even sicker. Sometimes I would puke once they gave it to me.

"Nick, you'll get better soon," Joe would tell me.

"No Joseph! Tou've been sayin that since day one and it's day six Joseph! Wake up from your dream cause I'm not getting better and I'm never getting better!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at Joe, it just took me over.

Joe looked offended. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I know I'm not strong enough. I'm never gonna win this battle.

"I'm gonna go grab lunch," Joe said. He left my room, leaving me completely alone in my hospital room.

I hated my life. I knew i wans't gonna live past thirteen. I tried to fight this disease with all my strength, but somewhere, I ley my defenses down. It hit me like a bullet through my chest. I was going to die, I knew it. Death was around the corner and I was burning rubber to get there.

I laid down, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before I fell asleep.

_I wish that was my final breath._

I'm done with my life. I'm done with the pain, the struggle, the fear. I wish that my death would come by the morning.

* * *

That's it for now! if I get enough reviews, I'll try to update by Thursday(lessons and stuff 2morrow)

R&R PLZ!!!!!!!


	2. When my life came down around me

So I didn't post WIAL on Tues. SORRY! I thought I did, but I didn't. I'll get it up ASAP!

Thank you **chibiyugixyami** for my one comment.

Why did I write a story about Nick dying...I really dont know.

ANYWAY.................ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**NICK'S POV**

Why was I still alive? I dont want to suffer through this crap anymore. I let my defenses down. It slowly and silently took me over. It was taking me over and would soon take over the life I now have. The life I left behind would never be the same. No more sports with Macy, no more concerts with Joe and Kevin. I couldn't do anything I loved to do before. I repeated again, why am I still alive?

It was now week one, day two, hour fifteen, minute twenty-five and second thirteen. And that was exact.

It was Friday. I came here **Wednesday**. Last **_Wednesday_**. I barely slept here. Sometimes they would think I was asleep, but I was just faking it.

They were doing test on me. They knew I had type one diabetes and they've known that for about ten days now. They've done MRI's, X-ray's, blood test, everything. They were doingall of this to see why the treatment wasn't working. They didn't know why I wasn't getting better.

But they found out when one certian test came back positive.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I smiled today. My whole family was here with me. I no longer felt like I was going to die. I no longer wanted to die. This week was like a tunnel to me. When all I thought about was dying from this, it was the dark part of the tunnel. When I finally felt like I was winning the battle, I was at the light part of the tunnel. I owe it all to Frankie.

The doctor took Mom and Dad to his office to talk. In the meantime, it was just Kevin, Joe, Frankie and me. I wasn't lonely.

Frankie, the best little brother in the world, gave me his stuffed animal turtle named Toby.

"Nick, take Toby and get better," my five-year-old brother said. "Thanks Franks," I said. Kevin picked Frankie up and sat him on my bed, hitting a bruise on my leg.

"Ow," I said. "I'm so sorry Nick. I forgot all about your leg," Kevin apologized.

"It's okay," I said. Mom and Dad came into my hospital room. I looked at mom and she looked as if she had been crying,

"Boys," Dad said. We all directed our attetion to him.

"We know what else is wrong with Nick," Dad said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Nick has acute leukemia," Dad said. The first thing I did was cry. I hugged Frankie and everyone joined in. Everything in my world came down around me.

* * *

I GAVE NICK LEUKEMIA! I'm the worst Nick J fan ever!

The next update will be about Nick having flashbacks of his life before he got diagnosed. So it will be long. These updates may seem short but that's because when you write it on paper, it seems SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!

Until next update!!!!

R&R PLZ!!!!!


End file.
